High School Reunion
by Noa-Pearl
Summary: Chapter 14's finally there! Kirsten and Sandy meet again at a High School Reunion. Both feel attracted to each other, there's just one tiny little problem...
1. Chapter 1

_Summary: In High school, Kirsten Nichol would always get what she wanted. Except the one thing she wanted most; Sandy Cohen. Now, 10 years later, there's a high school reunion. The two meet again, and Sandy immidiately falls in love with Kirsten, and Kirsten still feels attracted to Sandy. There's only one problem; Kirsten's getting married in two weeks!_

_Note: School started about two weeks ago for me, and I'm totally not into all the homework making stuff. I prefer writing, or watching some television, or call my friends. And now that the weather, here in Holland, is still pretty good too, it almost feels like the holidays again. Anyway, I wanted to make a story were Kirsten and Sandy were in high school though, but I wasn't in the mood to write something about actually being in school, so I decided to do something like this. I hope you like this chapter, and _

Disclaimer: I don't own Kirsten or Sandy or anything from The O.C.

**_7 PM_**

Kirsten Nichol walked to the front door of her old highschool. Her husband-to-be, Sam, was walking next to her. Kirsten and Sam had met in highschool. They hadn't been together untill 5 years ago though. Kirsten and Sam met again when Sam was visiting a friend in Newport. They felt attracted, and now, five years later, they were getting married! Kirsten was so excited to see all of her old friends again! Sam's voice interupted her thoughts.  
"And, you're excited?"  
Kirsten nodded. "Yes, I am. It's great to see everyone again. I'm sure it'll be fun. What about you?"  
"Same here."

They walked into the buildig, and followed the arrows that led them to the place they were supposed to be. The minute they walked into the room the arrows had led them to, they were surrounded bye people. Kirsten heard women scream "Oh my God!", and heard the men laugh and joke. It almost felt as if they were back in high school again!  
"Kirsten! You came!"  
A beautiful redhead walked over to Kirsten. She just couldn't remember the woman though.  
"Remember me? Sarah Hughes?"

Kirsten smiled. Now she knew who the woman was. Sarah. Sarah had been one of her friends in high school. When you were around her, you would always have fun.  
"Yes, I do. Hi!"  
Kirsten hugged Sarah.  
"You have no idea how many people showed up! And.. you have to see Christina! She's working in a hospital, as a nurse, and you have no idea what kind of stories she's telling right now! They're incredible!"  
Kirsten smiled. "Sure."  
She turned her face back to Sam and said "You mind if I go?"  
Sam smiled. "Of course not. I see you later, I'll go catch up with the guys."  
Sam walked over to another group, and Sarah took Kirsten's arm and showed her the place were she and the girl were standing. While walking, Sarah couldn't help making a comment about Sam.  
"So... is he your husband?"  
Kirsten smiled. "Nope. But he will be soon. We're getting married in two weeks!"  
"You are? That is so cool. You're going to invite me, aren't you?"  
Kirsten smiled. "Off course I do. You and the rest of the girls!"  
When Kirsten and Sarah almost reached the couple of girls, Sarah turned to the right.

"Sarah.. where are we going?"  
Sarah smiled. "I just have to show you someone else first. I don't know if you still remember him, but he became one of the most populair and best lawyers New York has. Probably whole America has. And he's really really cute too"  
"Who are your talking about?"  
Kirsten became curious.  
"I bet you have no idea who he is!"  
Sarah led her to a men, who wasn't facing them, so they were looking at his back. He was tall and had black hair.

Sarah tapped with her finger on the shoulder of the guy, who turned around.  
Sarah smiled at Kirsten, that almost said: didn't I tell you he's cute?  
It didn't took Kirsten long to know who she was facing. It didn't took her long to realise who the man was at all.  
The gorgeous, tall, dark-haired man was Sandy Cohen.

_So... liked it? Hated it?_


	2. Chapter 2

_Thnx for all your lovely reviews, I really appreciate them!_

_**7.30 PM**_

Oh my God. That's Sandy Cohen. That **is **Sandy Cohen. That was what was haunting Kirsten's thoughts at the moment. He was as handsome as he was when they were in high school. His gorgeous eyes, his hair... his everything. The guy she'd wanted to marry. Kirsten could almost slap herself for thinking about him the way she did. She was getting married! But not to Sandy. To Sam. To the man she loved. And how was she supposed to act towards Sandy? As if she didn't recognized him? Or as if she still rememberd him?

Meanwhile, Kirsten wasn't the only one who was suprised. All Sandy could think of those first seconds were Kirsten. Kirsten Nichol. She was the princess in school. And he was sure she still was. She was even more beautiful then whe she was younger. She was gorgeous. He could slap himself for turning her down when they were in high school.

Sarah noticed the silence between the two of them, but she didn't knew why. She decided to introduce them to each other.  
"So, Sandy this is Kirsten. Nichol. Kirsten, this is Sandy Cohen."  
Kirsten decided to go for the "I know who you are" tactic.  
"Sandy, hi. Nice to see you again." She smiled.  
"Hi, Kirsten. It's nice to see you too."

Before one of them could say a thing, Sarah interrupted their little chat: "Come on, Kirsten, I have to show you the rest of the girls!"  
She took Kirsten's hand, and said a quick "See ya!" to Sandy.

Kirsten noticed something about herself; she didn't wanted to leave Sandy. She wanted to talk to him, see what had happend with him since he left school. She figured they could talk later, though. "See you later, Sandy." Kirsten said.

Sandy softly touched Kirsten's shoulder, which made her turn around.  
"I really hope I see you later, Kirsten."  
He smiled.  
Kirsten smiled a nervous smile back.

When she and Sarah were walking to the group of girls at they other end of the room, she thought about what just happend. She'd seen Sandy again. The Sandy who'd turned her down so many times in high school. He didn't seemed to remember that, though. He was looking at her, with his big, blue eyes, which made her melt. He still had the same effect on her as he had in high school; he could make all her problems dissepear. He could let her believe they only one's in the world were him and herself. He'd never felt that way in high school though. Kirsten sighed. Then why did it seem as if he liked her now? Because she was succesfull? Or is he just like this to every girl. Kirsten wanted to think more about it, but Sarah said something to her.

"Sandy definitly likes you, Kirsten. Did you see the way he looked at you?"  
Kirsten sighed, while Sarah continued her sentence: "Too bad you've already found the right one for you. You and Sandy would've made a cute couple."

_So, it was a short chapter. I hope you liked it though! Next chapter will be up as soon as possible! Christa xx._


	3. Chapter 3

_Thnx again for all reviews! I'm really busy with school -sigh- and sports and stuff, and I have barely time to sit at my computer and write at weekdays, so most of the writing will probably be in the weekend, though it depends on how much homework I have. Then I'll try to update on weekdays. Anwyay, I hope you all enjoy this chapter!_

_**8 AM**_

Kirsten was chatting with some of her old friends. She'd seen Robin, Alice and Kristen again, and lots of other people she'd been very close with in high school. But her thoughts were somewhere else. She kept staring at the other side of the building, were Sandy was standing with his friends, having fun. Of course, she had fun too. But all she wanted right now... seemed to be being with Sandy. She was so confused. In just one hour, Sandy had messed up her life. Well, not actually Sandy. Her, and the way she thought of Sandy, had messed up her life. Kirsten didn't knew what to do. She didn't knew what to do. Meanwhile, the girls around Kirsten kept talking and talking. Kirsten kept thinking and thinking, untill she heard her name.  
" So, Kirsten where exactly do you live now?" Robin asked.  
"Excuse me?" she said, with a confused look on her face.  
"I asked where you live exactly?"  
Kirsten smiled. "I'm sorry, I was thinking. I live in Newport Beach."  
"I've never heard of it."  
Kirsten laughed. "Good thing. It's horrible there sometimes. But it's my home, you know."  
The talking went on and on and on, untill Kirsten excused herself to the girls, and went to the bar to get something to drink.

When she got there, she immediatly saw **him** standing there. Sandy. She tried not to look at him, but she just couldn't help herself. When she stared at him again, she met his blue eyes. He was looking as well. He smiled at her, and Kirsten couldn't help smiling back. She saw him coming over, looking at her. She realised she wanted to go to him as well. They both walked to they other, and Kirsten noticed the smile on Sandy's face.  
"Hi."  
"Hi."

And it was quiet again.

Sandy felt himself getting nervous. He was talking to Kirsten. The Kirsten who had been in love with him in high school. The Kirsten he fell in love with, after graduation. When he realised that he missed her. Seeing her at school. He felt so stupid. He tried to act cool, though.

"So, Kirsten. How are you?"  
Oh God. That's such a most thing to say, Sandy thought. Kirsten didn't seem to care, though.  
"I'm fine. You?"  
"I'm good too. So, I guess this is the conversation I was talking about a little while ago. I guess."  
Kirsten smiled. "I guess."  
Both of them were quiet again, and both thought this was probably the most stupid conversation they'd ever had. They both felt some kind of tension, and they knew very well were it came from.  
"You look really beautiful, Kirsten."  
Sandy just couldn't help himself, but immidiately felt himself getting red in the face after saying it.  
"Thanks. You look very nice yourself too."  
God, Kirsten, what are you doing? Kirsten thought. Flirting with Sandy, while being engaged to another guy. But she couldn't help it. It was the affect Sandy had on her. They smiled at each other.  
"And do you live in Newport?"  
"Yes, I do. I've got very good memories there, though it's definetly not always a nice place. What about you?"  
"I went to New York. And I still live there. It's a great place to live." He said. "It just doesn't have one thing Newport has: you." He added.

When Kirsten wanted to answer, she got interrupted bye a tall, dark-haired guy. When Kirsten turned her face to her side to see who it was, her breath stood still. Sam. It was Sam.  
"Honey, I was looking for you."  
Kirsten saw the confused look on Sandy's face, and felt guilty.

"Oh, well you've found me."  
Sam put his arm around her wrist, and when Kirsten looked at Sandy's face, with a guilty look an her face, she noticed some kind of... pain. She decided to be honest with Sandy.

"Sandy, this is my fiancee, Sam. Sam, this is Sandy."

_So, you liked it? I know everything is far from realistic when it's about places where they live and stuff, but I hoped it doesn't bother you very much ;) This chapter wasn't exactly what I planned it to be, but this is what I've made of it. Please let me know what you think of it! Christa xx_


	4. Chapter 4

_Thanks so much for all reviews, I really enjoy reading your thoughts and stuff about the story! It took me a while to update, but I didn't knew what exactly to do for this chapter. I hope you enjoy it though, and please let me know what you think of it! _

**_8.30 PM_**

Fiancé. Fiancé. That was all what Sandy was thinking. A couple of minutes ago, Kirsten had introduced him to her fiancé. Sandy and Sam had been shaking hands, and immediatly after that he had excused himself, and went to the bar, to get a drink. He really thought Kirsten had been flirting with him, while they were talking. Apparently, he was wrong. Kirsten was getting married. He couldn't believe the impact his little chat with Kirsten had on him. He took the last drup out of his glass, and walked to the bathroom.

Meanwhile, Kirsten was standing at the whole other side of the room, having Sam's arm around her waist, and she was feeling guilty. Very guilty. After she had introduced Sam and Sandy to each other, Sandy had murmerd an "excuse me", and he walked away. She'd hurt him. And she was feeling terribly guilty about it. One minute, she had been flirting with Sandy, and the other, Sam was standing next to her, putting his arm around her waist and had she introduced him as her fiancé. She and Sandy just had one little talk together, but she couldn't help feeling guilty.

"Kirsten, I'm going to get a drink. You want something, honey?"  
Sam's question snapped Kirsten out of her thoughts  
"No, thanks. I'm going to go to the girls again, you mind?"  
"No, of course not. Go have fun!"  
Sam turned Kirsten's face to his, and kissed her lightly on her lips. She didn't kiss him back, though he didn't realise that.

Kirsten walked away, but instead of going to her friends, she went to the bathroom. She needed to think. Very well. She felt so guilty towards Sandy, and she had the urge to go to him and tell him... what she felt. But she wished she knew what she felt. At the moment, she wanted to be with him. She wanted to be with Sandy. But she couldn't just dump Sam. She couldn't. Kirsten walked out of the bathroom, and when she turned to the left to go back the the room to find her friends, she ran into Sandy.

"Sandy!"  
"Kirsten."

Sandy tried to look Kirsten in her eyes, but Kirsten was looking at the floor instead, trying to get courage to tell Sandy... a lot. But Sandy wasn't planning on staying where he was, and turned around to go to the room again.  
"Sandy!" Kirsten grabbed his arm. "Can we talk? Please?"  
Sandy sighed. "Sure. Why not?"

The two of them walked to the front door of the building, and walked to a little couch that was standing in front of the building, in the middle of a big green lawn. They sat down on the couch, and were quiet for a while, untill Kirsten started talking.

"Sandy... I should've told you about Sam. Immediatly."  
Sandy smiled a small smile. "It wasn't like we were having a very deep conversation. When could you tell me?"  
"I don't know. But I should've told you instead of.. flirting with you."  
Inside, Sandy smiled. He knew she was flirting with him.  
Kirsten continued with talking. "It probably sounds stupid, but I noticed... pain in your face when I told you about Sam."  
"And I noticed guilt." Sandy said.

"That's true."  
There was silence again. Kirsten was thinking what she was going to say, and Sandy was waiting for Kirsten to say something.  
"You know... it's weird." Kirsten started.  
"What?"  
Kirsten sighed and said: "Everything."

_Okay... weird end, I know. I didn't knew a good end though and I kinda felt like I had to post a new chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it! **Christa xx**_


	5. Chapter 5

_Note: So, here I am again. It's been ages since I've been thinking about this story, and since the year's almost done, I forced myself to finally write something, since this story hasn't been updated for more as a year. So here it is, I hope you all enjoy it. I acutally enjoyed writing it, though it took me a while to figure out what to do with this story. I'm finally getting my mind on something I like with this story, so I hope you guys like it as well. Let me know what you think._

**9 PM **

Sandy and Kirsten were sitting on the couch for a while, both unsure about what to say or what to do. Kirsten was the first one to speak after a couple of minutes. "Sandy, shall we go outside? Please..." Sandy saw the begging look on her face and nodded. A few seconds later they were outside, walking in the huge garden their old highschool had. "It's still beautiful here, isn't it?" Sandy heard the satisfaction in her voice and looked around the huge garden. White roses, red rosed and the beautiful fountain that was there for years. He also spotted a little lake in the middle of the garden, which looked gorgeous. They silently walked to a seat near the fountain and both sat down at the same moment. "Sandy... I think I made a mistake." It was out of her mouth before she knew it, and Kirsten immidiately regretted saying it. Sandy looked in her eyes and Kirsten felt his eyes pircing through hers, what immiditely made her say the truth. "That's what's so weird... When I saw you a couple of hours ago, the first thing that popped into my mind was that you were incredibly cute. The second was that you still looked incredible. And the thirth one was..." She sighed for a moment and then continued: "That I had to make an incredible impression on you." Sandy nodded, and both were quiet again. "I don't really get the point you're obviously trying to make.." Sandy carefully tried. He knew what she was trying to say. Well, he hóped he knew what she was trying to say. Without actually realizing what he was doing, he grabbed her hand and gently touched it. Kirsten's reaction to his touch was a warm, good feeling what made her feel confident enough to tell the rest of her story. "I have this crazy idea that I'm going to marry the wrong person. I have the idea that the person I'm supposed to marry is sitting next to me, not in this huge building in front of us."

Sandy couldn't do anything but stare at her. It made Kirsten giggle and she said softly: "I never thought I would be the person who'd be able to make Sandy Cohen quiet." Sandy smiled softly at her. It didn't came close to what he was thinking she would tell him. He had expected something a little less... big. He'd expected something like: "I love you." Or something in that direction. He was happy she'd told him what she just did, but he couldn't make her doubt about her soon-to-be husband. No matter how much he wanted her to. "Kirsten... Don't you think this is just the moment of seeing each other again. I mean, no matter how much you tried to hide it, I've always known you had your secret crush on me. Too bad I had Rebecca those days... That kinda sucks..." Kirsten giggled, but didn't say a thing. Sandy looked into her eyes and cupped one of her cheeks with his hands. "Kirsten, listen... I'm attracted to you, I'm not afraid of admitting that. But... Don't you think this is unfair?" Kirsten sighed while asking an unnecessary question. "To who?" "You know to who..."

"Kirsten!" Before Kirsten could answer, she saw the shadow of a man walking through the garden, calling her name. Sandy immidiately let go of her cheeck and Kirsten stood up, walking in Sam's direction to make sure he wouldn't catch her and Sandy sitting together. She turned around a moment before leaving, and his eyes locked with hers. She smiled sadly at him before walking along, yelling: "Sam, I'm here!" While she was walking away, with feelings she would only discuss with Sandy, he kept sitting on the little seat in the garden, thinking about the stuff Kirsten just admitted.

_Hit that button!! _


	6. Chapter 6

_Note: Yay, here I am again!__ I'm kinda quick with this next part (thank you, holidays!!) and I hope I'm able to post another one before the holidays are over, but I won't make any promisses! I don't have a clue of how long this story is going to be or how it's going to end, I'm just writing what's coming into my mind. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I'm glad you all enjoyed it and I hope you all enjoy this one as much or even more!_

**10 PM **

While Kirsten had been inside the building –at least that was what he thought,- Sandy had been sitting in the garden for a little while. He kept thinking about Kirsten's words. He and Kirsten never had a relationship in highschool. He'd known she liked him, but in high school he'd spent most of his time with Rebeccca. How stupid... He and Kirsten had shared one kiss, in their last year. They'd both been drinking too much and he was positive Kirsten couldn't remember anything of their kiss. It had felt good though. Sandy ran a hand through his hair. He wasn't having a clue of what he was supposed to do. Kirsten obviously liked him. And he liked her as well. There was just one problem standing in their way; Sam.

Kirsten hadn't spot Sandy after their talk in the garden. Sam kept holding her hand or touching her. Usually it didn't bother her, but at this point she was annoyed with it. She was trying to sneak away sometimes, but Sam somehow managed to make her stay everytime. She had met old teachers and old friends of Sam, but her highschool friends were nowhere in her sight. Neither was Sandy... "Kirsten, do you want something to drink?" Sam asked her. Kirsten shook her head, but then changed her mind. "You know what, I'll go and get one myself. Than I can look if I can see the girls somewhere." Sam sighed; he didn't want Kirsten to leave, but Kirsten was getting away as quick as she could. Sam kept staring at her untill she was out of his sight. All evening she'd been acting so strange, and he wasn't having a clue what was going on. First he figured it were just the nerves but after she'd met most old classmates and most nerves probably had to be gone, she was still acting strange. It couldn't be the alcohol either, he thought by himself. Kirsten hadn't been drinking anything but water as far as he knew.

Kirsten was glad she'd been able to get away from Sam for a little while. Instead of going to get a drink or searching Sarah and Christina, she started searching Sandy. Without a lot of luck. Instead of finding him, she bumped into Sarah, Christina and another woman who'd probably arrived late, cause Kirsten didn't recognize her. "Kirsten! Where have you been?" It was Sarah who'd asked her that. Kirsten smiled softly and said: "Just looking around a little bit, talking to old teachers and othet classmates." Sarah smiled and said: "Well, you're going to stay with us for a little while or what?" At the exact same moment, Kirsten spotted Sandy, who was grabbing his coat out of the wardrobe. "Girls, excuse me. I... I have to talk to someone. I'll probably see you in a little while, but if not you should give me a call in a couple of days so we can meet again." Sarah and Christina nodded and after that Kirsten walked to the place she'd seen Sandy as fast as she could. She walked outside, calling his name. "Sandy! Sandy!" She saw someone standing near the street, at the right side, just behind the big bushes of the garden.

"Sandy!" As fast as she could on her high heels, she walked –well, almost ran,- to the person standing near the street. She was glad to see it was Sandy. She smiled softly at him while saying: "I've been looking for you everywhere." Sandy looked in her eyes, but didn't say a word. He'd been sitting in the garden after Kirsten'd left for almost half an hour, thinking about every single word she said and repeating it all over and over again. He had to admit he was attracted to Kirsten. When he wanted to start talking, it was Kirsten who began to speak: "Sandy... We need to finish our conversation." Sandy nodded and said: "But we're not going to have this conversation here." Kirsten agreed; there were too many people and even more important; Sam was there as well. "You're right." Sandy grabbed a little card out of his pocket and handed it over to Kirsten. "Call me sometime, then we can set up for a... Well, a meeting." Sandy almost wanted to say 'a date', but he figured that wasn't exactly proper. Kirsten nodded and took his card. When she took it, their hands touched each other. It was a small, short and innocent touch but both Kirsten and Sandy enjoyed their short touch. They were silent for a little moment, but than Sandy started talking again. "Look, Kirsten, I've got to go. We'll see each other soon." Kirsten nodded. Both were having some doubts of how they should say goodbye. Giving each other a hand was to formal, so Sandy decided to give Kirsten a little kiss on her cheeck. Kirsten smiled, and after their goodbye Sandy stepped into his car, leaving Kirsten behind. She sighed and shivered; it was cold outside. She decided to go back inside again, but just for one thing; grabbing Sam and going home.

_Please hit that button!!_


	7. Chapter 7

_Note: So, here I am again with chapter __seven. I'm moving incredibly fast with this story, I don't have a clue where it's coming from, but I assume it's because of the holidays and because I haven't been writing in ages! Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this one as well and let me know if you did so ;) _

It had been two days after Kirsten and Sandy's reunion at their old high school, and Kirsten had called Sandy the day after their reunion. They'd decided not to meet in Newport, but in Sandy's living place: New York. Kirsten had to make some kind of excuse up for Sam, but she was lucky he believed everything she said, so it'd been easy to tell him she needed to go give New York an unexpected visit for a couple of days. Kirsten was excited, and hoped Sandy was as well.

Meanwhile, Sandy was incredible uptight. He was waiting for Kirsten at the airport. She'd wanted to take a cab to his house first, but he insisted on picking her up. He was wondering why he did that now... It felt like he'd been standing at the airport for hours, while in fact it hadn't even been ten minutes. It was kinda strange how fast everything was going. He somehow felt very comfortable and relaxed when he was with Kirsten and, apparently, she felt the same way when she was with him. He hoped they'd still be that way when Kirsten was at his home. She'd planned to stay three full days and two nights in New York and she would stay in a hotel near Sandy's appartement. Sandy turned a little bit, trying to spot Kirsten between all the people, who were all in a rush. He suddenly felt a pair of hands on his back and when he turned around, he looked in Kirsten's smiling face. "Hey!" He smiled while looking at Kirsten and saying "Hi" to Kirsten. She looked incredible. Meanwhile, Kirsten kept smiling at Sandy. She really, really liked Sandy. They were standing there for a while, just looking at each other and smiling. Sandy was the first one to speak. "Well... Let's go to my house, and after that you can go and check in to your hotelroom!" He grabbed Kirsten's suitcase and together they walked to Sandy's car.

A small fifteen minutes later they arrived at Sandy's appartement. Both Sandy and Kirsten had been talking and talking in the car, mainly about the stuff they'd done after high school. Kirsten had told him about her job at the Newport Group, while Sandy told her he'd been working as a advocate. When Kirsten stepped into his house, she smiled. "Oh my God, Sandy, it's gorgeous here." He laughed while looking at Kirsten, who was suprised with everything she saw, and said: "Well, than I bet you like this as well." He put her suitcase on the ground and walked to his bathroom, where he showed her his own jacuzzi. "Wow! You know, I defenitely want to try that one while I'm here." Sandy laughed. "Bet you don't have that one at home, huh." "Well, we have the ocean." "That's true." There was a comfortable silence while Kirsten checked out his bathroom and the rest of his appartement. "Kirsten, do you want something to eat?" She shook her head. "Not really. We should go and check in to my hotelroom, don't you think. Perhaps we can go to dinner after that." He nodded and wanted to grab her suitcase again, while asking himself why he brought her suitcase inside.

That evening, they went to a cute little Italian restaurant. "It's nice here." Sandy smiled. "I know." While looking at the dinnercard, Kirsten kept looking over the frame of her card, spotting Sandy while he tried figuring out what he wanted to eat. She smiled inside, a little proud of the fact that he wasn't having a clue she was checking him out. Sandy smiled a little bit behind his card. Of course he felt Kirsten looking at him, and he liked it. He kept having double feelings though. He really, really liked Kirsten and he felt like there was something special between them. On the other hand, there was still Sam. And he defenitely didn't want to be the other man. Or bringing Kirsten in trouble. "Can I take your orders please?" A waiter attended at their table, and after placing their orders Sandy decided to ask Kirsten about Sam. "So, Kirsten... There's something I'd like to know." Without waiting for an answer of her, he continued talking. "What exactly is going on between you and Sam?". Kirsten sighed. The last couple of hours, she actually forgot about Sam and she wasn't happy Sandy brought him up. It had to happen sometime though. "Well... I guess you remember we're supposed to get married in a couple of weeks." "You're supposed..?" Kirsten sighed again. "Yeah, we're supposed. Like I told you, I'm not exactly sure after our conversation at the reunion. And after coming here I'm defenitely not sure if marrying him is the right thing to do." "And leaving him is..?" Kirsten looked at Sandy, and Sandy could see a lot of different emotions in her face. Happiness, for being where she was. Sadness, for not knowing what to do. Doubts about what to do. He could see she was absolutely not having a clue of what she was doing, except following her heart. "I don't know, Sandy. All I know is that I like being here with you." He nodded and gave her an encouraging smile. "Well, I like being here with you too. But I don't want us to get... well, attached to each other if you decide to move on with Sam." Kirsten knew Sandy was right. But she also knew it was Sandy she wanted to be with. "Sandy... I already know with who I want to be... I just need to tell Sam, before it's too late.." Sandy smiled. "Don't you think you already are a little late." Kirsten nodded and said, with a little sarcasm: "But it's better to tell him before our wedding than after, don't you think?". He smiled at her and at that same moment, their dinner arrived.

_Note: So, did you like it? You expected this date to turn out the way it's doing or what?_


	8. Chapter 8

_Note: Here I am, with chapter 8. __I've been working on it for a little while now, and I figured it was finished at this point. Or at least, sort of finished. I figured y'all deserved a new chapter, haha! I didn't exactly turned out the way I planned, but I hope you'll enjoy it anyway, and –as always,- let me know what you think of it! X. _

After dinner, Sandy decided it was time to bring Kirsten to her hotel. Kirsten didn't exactly agree with that though. "Can't we go to your house and have a drink before I go to my hotel. It's not thát late and I'm not very tired." Sandy smiled a little bit. He liked having Kirsten over at his house for a little while, but he knew she defenitely was tired. She'd been yawning when she thought he wasn't looking at her. But he'd been looking at her the whole evening... He nodded anyway. "Okay, let's go then!"

In a little over fifteen minutes they arrived at Sandy's house. Kirsten hadn't been thinking about Sam after Sandy and hers conversation in the restaurant. She didn't want to think about Sam, 'cause if she did, she got a little scared. She couldn't decide how to tell him she wanted to tell him she was in love with someone else, and she figured it would even be harder to tell him she wanted to blow off the wedding. So she'd decided not to think about him and the wedding, and enjoy the time she could spend with Sandy. Inside his appartement, he showed her the drinks he had, and Kirsten said: "Pick something good. I'll drink everything." Sandy decided to just give her a glass of red wine, and after he'd put two glasses and the bottle at the table, he sat down next to Kirsten.

When it was 11.30 PM, both Sandy and Kirsten decided it was time to leave. The next morning, Sandy would pick Kirsten up pretty early; they were going to visit the centre of New York. When they'd arrived at Kirsten hotel, Sandy decided to be a gentleman and open the door of the car for her, and bring her inside the hotel. At her frontdoor, both stopped talking. "So... I enjoyed this evening." Kirsten smiled while saying it. Sandy nodded. "So did I." Both were standing a little uncomfortable. Kirsten wanted Sandy to kiss her. Sandy wanted to kiss Kirsten, but couldn't get Sam out of his mind. But when he saw the smile on Kirsten's lips and her sparkling blue eyes, he couldn't care less about Sam and gave Kirsten a soft kiss on her lips. The kiss quickly changed into a kiss full of passion and desire, a kiss full of love. Kirsten grabbed Sandy's jacket and pulled him into her room, while closing the door with her foot. Both stopped thinking and just did what they felt like they had to do. Sandy unbuttoned Kirsten's coat so he could see her in her gorgeous black dress, she'd been wearing the entire evening. He loved it. He loved seeing parts of her body and if he was honest, he couldn't wait to see the rest of her body, that was now covered with her dress. Kirsten unbuttoned Sandy's jacket and soon both were laying on Kirsten's bed. Kirsten threw her bag on the desk behind the bed and her cellphone and lipgloss fellt out of it, laying next to her and Sandy on the bed. Both weren't paying any attention to it. They were kissing each other, touching each other and both were knowing there would happen more that evening beside the kisses they'd been sharing so far. The sound of a familiar ringtone disturbed them. Kirsten looked beside her and saw Sam's name appear on the screen of her cell. Sandy'd seen it as well. He sighed and sat down at the side of the bed, thinking about what just had happened while Kirsten grabbed her cell, sighed and answered her cell.

"Kirsten." She answered, slightly annoyed. Sandy wasn't having a clue of what Sam was saying on the other end of the telephone, but he could imagine certain things. He wasn't liking those things. Kirsten turned around, facing the wall while answering her cell. She wasn't sure what to tell Sam; she didn't want to let him know she was with someone else yet, but on the other hand; she didn't want Sandy to feel like he meant nothing to her by telling Sam how much she was missing him. She was having a dillemma. Sandy, on the other hand, felt like there was one person too much in the room, and decided to leave as quit as he could.

"So, I'll see you in a couple of days. Bye." Kirsten was having doubts for a little while, about saying I love you to Sam through the phone, but she already heard he'd put the phone down. While turning around, she started talking: "Sandy...I'm really, really sorry..." She stopped talking when she realised the room was empty. At that moment, she received a text-message on her cell.

_Kirsten, I'm sorry I left so suddenly._

_I just figured I was one person too much with you in the room._

_I'll see you tommorrow. Be finished when I call you. X. _

It was Sandy. She sighed. The text-message seemed so cold, so... Unpersonal. She sighed again. **Why **had she answered her phone? She sat down on her bed, the place were she and Sandy had been laying a little less than ten minutes ago. She wished she could turn back time. If she could, she knew she wouldn't have answered her phone. She would've stayed laying in Sandy's arms. She would've done that. She would.


	9. Chapter 9

_Note: So, chapter nine this is. I already want to apologize for my grammar mistakes, I'm trying to make as less as possible! I hope you enjoy this chapter and if you do, tell my why. And if you didn't enjoy it... Well, tell me as well why ;) ! xx. _

Kirsten woke up early the next morning. She had been sleeping horrible that night, and she knew what the reason was. Well, she knew who the reason was; Sandy. All night, she'd been thinking about him. Thinking about the two of them together. She was madly in love with the man, but at the same time she afraid of what would happen with her and Sam. They'd been together for a while now, and although she knew she wanted to be with Sandy, it was difficult to find out how she could tell Sam. She kept thinking about how to tell Sam she'd fallen in love with someone else. It would probably be one of the most difficult conversations of her life. Another point she was a little scared of, were Sandy's feelings. She realised yesterday evening how difficult it had been for him to be with her while she hadn't told Sam about her and Sandy yet. She couldn't blame her. She kinda blamed herself though, for cheating on Sam so easily. She didn't know she was able to do something like that. She sighed and got out of bed. She needed a long, hot bath.

Meanwhile, Sandy was sitting at his kitchentable with a glass of wine in front of him. It wasn't even six in the morning, but he hadn't been able to sleep the entire night. His kisses with Kirsten had been going through his mind the entire night. It had felt so good, but at the same time he knew there was someone else waiting for her back in Newport. That hadn't feel good. Sandy was in love with Kirsten. He knew he was. But he had to know if she felt the same way. If she wanted to be with him like he wanted to be with her. And if she did, he wanted her to tell Sam. As soon as possible.

At nine sharp, Sandy was standing in front of Kirsten's hotel. He was a little nervous. He knew they had to talk though, and he was positive Kirsten was nervous as well. The minute he spotted Kirsten near his car, he could see she was nervous. It was quite obvious. When she sat down in the car and Sandy started driving, both of them started talking. "Sandy..." "Kirsten..." Both smiled a little. Sandy said: "You go first." Kirsten sighed. "Sandy... I'm sorry about yesterday. I wish I hadn't answered the phone." "Me too.." Both were silent again and both were waiting for the other one to speak. Sandy stopped the car and then was the first one who started talking again. "Kirsten... Listen. I honestly like you, and I think that I can actually say that I love you. Very much. But I need to know that you love me as much as I love you." He stopped talking for a while, ran a hand through his hair and looked in Kirsten pretty, blue eyes. "I want you to tell me that you love me, and if you do, I want you to tell Sam the exact same thing. 'Cause I'm sure that if we stay together for another couple of days, something more is going to happen than our kisses last night. And believe me, I wouldn't mind that at all, but you have to be honest with Sam first." Sandy was suprised with hisself. He didn't know he could be that sentimental. Kirsten looked in his eyes and she knew she kept fell in love with him more every time she saw him. She knew she had to tell Sam. "I'm going to tell him Sandy." She was whispering. "I'm going home tomorrow and I'm going to tell him that I'm in love with you." Sandy cupped Kirsten's face with his hands. He just needed to touch her. Kirsten closed her eyes when she felt Sandy's hands on her skin. She was going to have such an hard time telling Sam everything she needed to tell him. But she had to tell him. Now that she felt Sandy's hands on her skin, she knew it would be the right thing to do. Sandy put his hands back to his lap and Kirsten opened her eyes. She could still feel his hands on her skin burn. "So... You still want to visit New York City?" Sandy's blue eyes sparkeled while he asked her his question. Kirsten nodded. She wanted to enjoy her last day with Sandy. Tomorrow, she would go home to tell Sam. Home... Somehow, being in New York with Sandy, felt much more like home than being in Newport, where she'd been almost her entire life.

_Note: So... How was this? The button's just below ;)_


	10. Chapter 10

_Note: Chapter 10 this is.__**The **__talk between Sam and Kirsten. It was really, really hard to write and I've been rewriting it a couple of times, but this is how I guess it's the best. I hope you'll all find it somewhat realistic and good. So, -as usual,- let me know what you think of it!_

Kirsten was nervous. Very, very nervous. She'd just got out of the airplane and Sam would be waiting for her at the airport. She wasn't very excited to see him. She had planned to tell Sam about her and Sandy that same day. She hated to tell Sam, since she knew he was going to be broken when she did. And if Kirsten was honest, she had to admit she was scared. Scared of what was going to come after she'd told Sam about her and Sandy. What he would say. What her father would say. What her friends would say... And most of all, what would happen with her life. She wanted to be with Sandy more than anything else in her life, but she had to admit that her life so far had been pretty good. She'd lived the perfect life, and she was scared of what was going to happen if it would change so bad that it wouldn't be perfect anymore. She felt stupid. Stupid for the way she was thinking. Being with Sandy was the most important thing in her life right now, but somehow the thoughts of her picture perfect life were in the back of her head constantly.

Kirsten saw Sam standing, waiting for her. His face formed a huge smile when he saw her, and Kirsten found it difficult to smile back at him as if she was truely glad to see him again. "Kirsten!" He walked up to her to grab one of her suitcases and gave her a big hug and a kiss on her lips. Kirsten couldn't say no. She realised she had to tell him as soon as she could. Now. But not here, at the airport. "Sam... Shall we go out, to eat something?" He grabbed her free hand and nodded. "Sure.. Where'd you wanna go?" "It's all the same to me." Sam smiled at her. "Let's just go home then." Kirsten sighed a little, what Sam blamed to her trip with the airplane. How was he supposed to know she was going to tell him something that would turn his whole life upside down in a couple of hours?

The drive in Sam's car was akward. Kirsten wasn't sure what to say and had the idea Sam felt there was something wrong. He was actually blaming Kirsten's silence to her trip. When they arrived at a home and sat down in their living room, Kirsten felt it was time. Time to tell him everything that had been going on since their school reunion. As soon as Sam sat down with two glasses of wine, Kirsten decided it was time. She took a deep breath. "Sam... I have to tell you something." Sam could tell by the look of her face that it was something serious. "Kirsten, if it's something serious... Let's discuss it when we get home. Right now I just want to enjoy being with you." Kirsten desperately wanted the conversation done and decided she was going to tell him. Now. "No Sam... I need to tell you now." Sam's dark eyes changed into a worried look and he grabbed her hand. "What's wrong honey?" Kirsten wanted him to let go of her hand, but it didn't happen. "Look Sam... First of all, you've got to know I'm sorry. I never planned any of this and I never wanted it to happen. But it did. And now, I have to admit that I'm glad it happened. Now I know what I want. But... Well... I guess you're not that glad it happened." She looked in his eyes but immidiately turned her face down again; she couldn't tell him while she was looking in his eyes. His big, brown eyes. She'd loved those eyes for years. She just loved Sandy's more. Kirsten felt Sam's hand become clammy and sweaty. "What are you trying to say Kirsten?" Kirsten felt her eyes getting wet. This was so hard. A tear fell down her face and she decided she had to tell him now. He could make a scene. Yell at her, call her names... Maybe even hit her. She wasn't sure how Sam was going to react. "I'm sorry... I'm really, really sorry." Sam saw how upset she was, but he wasn't in a place to comfort her. He needed to know what she was talking about. "Kirsten, tell me... Please, what is it?" "I fell in love..." Kirsten almost whispererd. Sam didn't understand what she was saying. "You... fell in love?" Kirsten nodded. "I fell in love with someone else." Sam let go of Kirsten's hand immidiately. She expected him to yell at her, to get mad. She didn't expected him to cry. He did though. "Kirsten... You do realise we're supposed to get married." Kirsten looked into his eyes. Both were crying a little. "I know, I know. But... I can't. I just can't. I... I do love you Sam. But I'm not in love with you, the way I think I should." "The way you are in love with someone else, you mean." Kirsten nodded slightly. She stood up. This was all she had to say. "I... I'll let someone contact you for the weddingplans. They'll make sure everything will be called off and let the guests know it's called off. I'll let someone pick up my stuff so you won't have to see me anymore." Kirsten looked at Sam; everything was clearly going way to fast for him. She had to admit it was going fast for her as well. But this was it. This was the end of their relationship. She was done with Sam as her soon-to-be-husband. He was her ex-boyfriend. "Goodbye, Sam." She grabbed her suitcases and turned around to leave. "Kirsten...". She turned around again. She saw Sam was crying now. "We can't just leave it like this. You can't leave me here with nothing left but your excuses and a short explaination. Don't you think I deserve a little more than that?" Kirsten felt more tears falling down her face. "I'm sorry... What do you want me to do or say? It's done, Sam. We're done..." She decided she had to leave now. She walked outside quickly, and put the two suitcases she was holding in her own car. When she started her car and left the house, what had been hers for years, she realised she wasn't sure what to do. She wanted to go back to Sandy. She knew he would be waiting for her. But what about her dad? Her job? She sighed and stopped her car near the beach. What the hell was she going to do with her dad?

_Note: Hit that button!! _


	11. Chapter 11

_Note: __First of all; thanks for all the reviews about last chapter. I wasn't having enough time to answer each review personally, but I did appreciate them and your criticism. Second; I know I thought this chapter would be up a little sooner than it is now, but I was having a little delay with the writing... It's still a short chapter, but this was all I felt like that was necessary to say. So, this chapter is a little different from the rest of the chapters. I decided to do it this way though, so let me know if you liked it! I'm not planning to do another chapter like this though, but I would really appreciate your reviews, as usual! Enjoy it!_

**Dad,**

**You don't have an idea of how long it took me to write that first word. I don't know if you already talked to Sam, but there's happened so much in the last couple of weeks. If you've talked to Sam, you probably know most of the things I'm writing down right now. If you don't, you should read along. You know I've never been the woman how came running to her dad when something was wrong or something complicated was going on in her life, and I'm still not. Well, maybe I did sometimes... I'm not sure. But this is something you've got to know though. Not because I want to, but because you're my dad. And you have the right to know what's been going on. To start... The wedding's not going to happen. It's called off. And now you're probably wondering why. I tell you why... I fell in love with someone else. I met him again at my highschool reunion, a while ago. I'm positive it's not a spur of the moment or anything. I really love him. He lives in New York, and he's an advocate. I told Sam today and I know it was very sudden for him. It just didn't know what to do and... Well, I just went away as fast as I could. But I decided you had the right to know it as well. Not only because you're my dad; also because you're my boss at work. I decided to stop working at the Newport Group. I decided to go live in New York with him, see if I'm able to fit in there. I'm sure I will. I have an idea of what you're thinking of me right now. It's not very positive, I'm sure about that. You've got to realize though that I'm trying to make the best decision for everyone. For Sam; what is the point of living with someone when you don't love him? And for myself... I want to be happy. And I'll be happy when I'm with Sandy. That's his name, Sandy. But you're probably not interested in that. What I want to say; I'm not planning to just move away and never let you hear something about me. But I want you to call me when you think you're able to handle that without being angry with me. Or Sandy. Because if you are, I'm not exactly interested in a phone call from you. I don't want you, or anyone else to judge me about what I've done. None of you know how I feel and what I want. So just let me. Let me be me and let me handle my own problems. I do love you, dad. I hope to hear something of you soon... **

**Love, Kirsten. **

_Note: So, it's short, I told you. But did you like it.. Hate it? Let me know, all criticism is welcome as well ;). _


	12. Chapter 12

_Note: So, I've had a little delay in every story I__'m writing at this moment. I've been so busy lately and I hardly have any time to write. And, to be honest, I'm kinda stuck with this story at the moment. This is what I came up with, perhaps I re-write it in a little while when I have better idea's. If not, I'll just continue with what's in my mind at this point. Anyway, this is what I came up with for this chapter. Let me know what you think of it!_

Kirsten was sitting at the balcony of Sandy and her's apartement in New York City. It was a lovely, sunny day and Kirsten was enjoying the sun. It had been almost six weeks since Kirsten had heard something of her father. She was having contact with a couple of friends who lived in Newport though, but none of them could tell her something about her dad. She had spoken to Sam once after her sudden walk out, but both of them weren't interested in talking to the other any more. They'd shared years of love, intimacy, friendship and so much more with each other, but after Kirsten had met Sandy, it all seemed to be gone. Just gone, at once. Not talking to her father though was killing her. Sometimes she could almost kill her father, but it was her father after all. And she loved him. "What are you thinking about?" Kirsten felt a pair of hands on her shoulders and smiled at Sandy when she answered: "Nothing important." Sandy looked at her and said: "I know you're thinking about your father. You get a wrinkle in your forehead when you do." Kirsten smiled; Sandy knew her so good, after such a short time. She sighed and said: "I don't know what's going on with me... I mean, I enjoy being here, with you. I enjoy my life with you. But... I do miss my dad somehow. I don't know why, but I do." Sandy gently rubbed her shoulders and neck when he said: "Well, it's common that you miss him. He's you're father." Kirsten laughed. Sandy obviously wasn't having a clue of who her father was and the things he did. She said: "You obviously do not know my father." Still rubbing her shoulders and neck, Sandy said: "Kirsten, it's going to be okay. He needs some time to understand you're not going to marry Sam. He obviously liked Sam a lot, and I think it's hard for him to realise he's not going to be his son in law. Give him some time, Kirsten." Kirsten sighed again. "But six weeks have passed since I wrote him that letter." Sandy kissed her in her neck and said: "It's going to be okay, honey. Believe me."

Two days after Kirsten's short conversation with Sandy about her dad, she was home alone. Sandy was gone the entire day for his job. It was a rainy, dark day and Kirsten was bored. She was used to a lot of work, but since she was in New York with Sandy she wasn't able to find a job she liked. So she was home a lot. She did that day what she did most of the days when she was alone and it wasn't the weather to get outside; do the purchases, clean the house a little bit and check the post. When she started collecting the mail that day, she was suprised when she found a letter addressed to her. When she opened looked at it, she saw there was a Newport Group stamp at the back of the letter. She assumed it was from her father, and she was glad he'd finnaly sent her a message. When she started reading though, she wasn't very happy to read what he'd written. It was a short, rude letter –it was more a note,- and written with a computer.

**Kiki,**

**I hope you realise how dissapointed I am in you.  
There was a beautiful future for you here in Newport, with Sam and the Newport Group.  
I hope you realised what you've done. **

She dropped the rest of the mail on the table and sat down at the couch with the note and sighed. She felt tears welling up in her eyes. How could her father do this to her? Didn't he know how much he meant to her? She started crying softly and burried her head in her hands. She felt as if her father was trying to let her choose between him and Sandy, although that wasn't in his letter at all. She just felt like he did. She started crying louder and in no time, her cheeks were covered with wet, salty tears.

Almost two hours later, Sandy came home and found Kirsten in her joggingpants and tanktop at the diningtable, with her eyes red of the tears that'd been falling in the last couple of hours. He knew immidiately there was something wrong. "Kirsten... What happend?" Kirsten didn't say anything. She was scared that if she started to talk, she would burst out in tears again. All she did, was pointing at the note at the table, right in front of her. Sandy quickly read the sentences that were written at the paper and then hugged Kirsten tightly, while caressing her blonde hair.

_Note: So, this is it. I know that there are some of you who'd love to see something of Caleb's feelings, but I decided not to. I'm having a really hard time writing Kirsten's feelings, and if I had to do something with Caleb's as well, I probably wouldn't be able to make something of it! I hope you all have enjoyed this chapter though, and please, please hit that button below to let me know what you think of it!!_


	13. Chapter 13

Note: So, here I am again

_Note: So, here I am again. __I'm so sorry for the delay I've been having lately, but I hardly find any time to write. But since I really want this story to end soon, I want to give this story a tiny little bit priority on the rest of the story's. So, chapter thirteen this is._

Sandy sighed loudly. He'd just brought Kirsten to bed and he was now watching television. Sandy saw how it was tearing Kirsten apart that her father wasn't on speaking terms with her. And it was so difficult for Sandy to see his Kirsten getting more sad every single day. The little note she'd received that day had been enough for him. He wanted to do something about Caleb's awful behaviour towards his daughter... He nééded to do something about it. And Sandy had an idea to do so...

When Kirsten woke up the next morning, the sun was shining through her curtains. When she looked at her alarm clock, she saw she'd been sleeping the entire morning; it already was one in the afternoon. She walked to the kitchen and smiled when she saw Sandy had made her breakfast. Although the coffee was cold, she really appreciated his gesture. She saw he'd also left her a note.

_Hi honey,_

_I hope you've slept well. I hope you feel a little better than you did last night. Call me if you need me! I'm sorry I didn't wait for you this morning, but I had to do some stuff for work. I hope I'll be home with dinner. I love you... xx._

Kirsten smiled. His note was sweet. She did feel better than the night before, but still felt kind of miserable. She'd never realised how much she needed her dad untill now. While she started to eat her breakfast, she wondered what exactly Sandy was doing.

Meanwhile, Sandy arrived in Newport Beach. He'd never met Caleb –and to be honest he was kinda glad he didn't,- and this was going to be the first time. If Caleb would like to see him. Sandy realised that Caleb would probably never like him, but he felt like it was his duty to let Caleb see what he was missing without Kirsten in his life. Sandy felt slightly nervous when he arrived at the Newport Group, and hoped Caleb would be in his office. He payed for his cab and walked out of the car, to the huge building in front of him. When he walked in, he walked straight to the desk where he saw a young woman sitting, typing on her computer. "Hello, can I help you?" Sandy tried to sound confident when he said: "Hi, I'm Sandy Cohen. I'm here to say Caleb Nicol." "Do you have an appointment?" "No." "I'm sorry, but you have to have an appointment to see mister Nicol. He's a very busy man." Sandy knew this could happen. "Tell him it's very important. It's about his daughter." The lady apparently saw Sandy was serious, 'cause she said: "I'll see what I can do. What was your name again?" "Cohen, Sandy." The lady nodded and pointed to a waiting room a little further. "You can wait there, I'll tell you when I'm able to get a hold of mister Nicol." Sandy nodded and walked to the chairs. He grabbed a silly magazine about stock exchanges and started reading.

Almost half an hour later Sandy looked at his watch. He was getting sick of waiting. It was as if the lady behind the desk could hear his thoughts, 'cause a couple of minutes later she walked to him. "I'm sorry mister Cohen, mister Nicol does not want to see you. Can I pass him a message?" Sandy was cooking inside, but tried to stay reasonable. "I need to see him." "I'm sorry, but he says he's too busy to receive any visits." Sandy saw Caleb's office was right in front of him, and decided to ignore what the lady had said. He walked right into Caleb's office, whom was at that moment typing something at his computer. Right behind Sandy was Caleb's secretary standing. "I'm sorry mister Nicol, I couldn't stop him." "It's okay. You can leave." The secretary did what was told her and closed the door. Before Sandy could talk, Caleb starting talking. "I want you to leave right now and if you don't I'll call security immidiately." Sandy answered: "I want you to listen to me. I'll introduce myself first, I'm Sandy Cohen. The man your daughter's living with." Sandy saw Caleb's face getting red of anger. "Out. Now!" Sandy shook his head. "You're going to listen to me. You have no idea what Kirsten's going through right now. She's trying to do what's best for her, what she wants, but all you do is judging her because she doesn't want to work at you company anymore and didn't marry Sam. She's trying só hard to do what she can do to make the best of her life, but she needs you. She can't chose between you and me. She wants both of us in her life. I'm not saying you have to like me, I'm not saying that at all. All I ask of you, is a relationship with your daughter. She's missing you, and it's tearing her apart that you're ignoring her." He took a second to catch his breath and Caleb used that to speak again. "I want you to leave right now mister Cohen." Sandy sighed. His plea wasn't having any effect at all. "I just hope you realise you'll lose your daughter for ever if you keep doing what you're doing." With those words, Sandy stood up and walked out of Caleb's office, leaving a astonished Caleb behind.

_Note: So, this was it for today. I hope you enjoyed it and as usual, please let me know what you think of this chapter!_


	14. Chapter 14

_Note: Hi everyone! Finally, I'm back! I finally started writing again and had inspiration for this story. I'm very sorry I kept you all waiting for so long, I hope everyone still remembers this story and is still interested in another chapter. __I hope everyone enjoys it and as always; let me know what you think of it! x. _

When Sandy returned to their house that evening, everything seemed pretty normal. He saw Kirsten had ordered some Chinese and was sitting on the couch, facing him with her back, watching her favorite show on television and probably waiting for him to get home. He knew she was still upset about her father though. "Honey, I'm home!" When she turned around, he saw her smiling her loving, warm smile and he knew she'd missed him as much as he'd missed her. "Sandy!" She immidiately hugged him tight and gave him a passionate kiss on his lips. "I'm glad your home. We have to talk." Sandy could see a spark in her eyes and he hoped it was because of her father. "I think I've found a job." Sandy smiled; he was glad she would have something to do. But at the same time, he'd hoped Caleb would've called or emailed Kirsten to tell her he was sorry. Or at least to tell her he wanted to see her. He was enthousiast though about her job. "What job is it?" Kirsten smiled and started talking: "Well, I was looking in the newspaper and there was this offer for a company called Fashion Industry. I've been searching on the internet to find some information about them, and apparently, they're a huge company with a lot of influence in the fashion industry. And they were looking for a manager on their administration floor. I was kinda enthousiast about it, so emailed immidiately, and they offerd me the job." Sandy was amazed by Kirsten's enthousiasm and happiness about and he couldn't do anything but smile. "I'm very happy for you." He kissed her on her lips and he could feel she was still smiling. "When do you know for sure it's yours?" "They sent an email back this afternoon. They want me to see them next Friday, so if I''m lucky, I'll know it that same Friday."

Sandy decided to go to bed early that evening. While Kirsten was doing the dishes –she assured him she could do them by herself,- he was getting ready for the night. He was getting ready for a shower and he couldn't stop thinking about Kirsten and her father. He was suprised she hadn't mentioned him that evening, but he wanted to know how she was handeling everything. He was a little bit scared to ask though; he didn't want to make her sad now that she was this happy. He hoped Caleb would get in touch with her soon. If not, he knew he would probably get back to Newport someday soon. When he felt the warm water on his head and his chest, he finally relaxed. He closed his eyes and while he was thinking about nothing in particular, he heard someone opening the shower door and closing it again. He opened his eyes and said: "Kirsten, is that you?" "Who else did you think it was?" Sandy smiled. He saw her undressing herself and a few seconds later she was in the shower, standing next to him. "May I join you?" She brushed herself against him and her soft skin against his made him want more. He kissed her softly, and allowed himself to let his hands discover her body once again. She was gorgeous.

Later that night, Sandy fell asleep and slept like a rock. Meanwhile, Kirsten was awake. Her time with Sandy that evening was incredible, and she felt herself being the luckiest woman on earth to have a man like him by her side. In a way, she felt lucky; she had a gorgeous man who was hers and no one else's. And she might have a very nice job soon. But missing her dad made sure she wasn't as happy as she knew she could be. She wondered why her dad meant so much to her; he wasn't that nice and he could make a complete fool of someone when they wouldn't do what he'd asked them to. He could be horrible. But he was her father. And she loved him to death. With her mom gone, her dad was her only familymember left. Of course there was Hailey, but it was always a question where she was living and what she was doing. Without her mom and without talking to Hailey on a frequent basis, there was only her father left to talk to about 'family-businnes'. And if her father wouldn't speak to her again, there wouldn't be anyone to talk to about that. Deep inside, Kirsten felt this huge urge to scream and yell at her father. But at the same time, she just wanted to cry. She knew she had to talk to her father in person someday soon. Because if she wouldn't, she knew she would regret that forever. She sighed. A million thoughts kept spinning and spinning in her head and it was driving her crazy. There were two things she wanted; she wanted to be with Sandy forever and she wanted her dad to be her dad. But most of all, she wanted to be happy. Kirsten curled op next to Sandy and closed her eyes, while hoping to get some sleep very quick.

_Note: Button is below...! x._


End file.
